Un nuevo y mavilloso Mundo
by RayoSally95
Summary: Bienvenidos sean todos a esta nueva aventura con Cars y Pokemon en donde Ash y Misty ingresan al mundo de cars que de una forma u otra querrán regresar a su universo pero no será tan sencillo como aparenta, entonces comenzarán a hacer amigos con el Rayo McQueen y Sally Carreras y con los demás habitantes de Radiator Springs, acompáñame en está nueva aventura un poco diferente, 1/20


_**Un Maravilloso y moderno Mundo**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Un nuevo y Maravilloso Mundo para Explorar**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **RayoSally95~.**_

 _ **Descargos: Los personajes de Cars les pertencen a Disney y Pixar Studios a mi sólo me pertencera la historia que escribiré a continuación para deleitar a los lectores de este fandom.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Pokemon les pertenecen a: Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Pokemon, y Game Freak, esta es una historia que escribiré en conjunto con Cars el motivo es entretener al, publicó en general.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos sean todos mis, nuevos lectores espero que les guste mi nueva idea de Cars y Pokemon SalQueen y Pokeshipping Sally Carrera y el Rayo McQueen y Misty y Ash y sus respectivos amigos está historia será Versión Humanizada sin más que agregar iniciemos con la historia pero antes las edades de los personajes.**_

 _ **Sally Carrera: 21 años.**_

 _ **Rayo McQuuen: 22 años**_

 _ **Misty Waterflower: 22 años**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum: 25 años**_

 _ **Holley Shiftwell: 35 años**_

 _ **Mate: 54 años**_

 _ **Flin Mc Misille: 57 años**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1 Un mundo Maravilloso.**_

 _ **Estabamos Sally yo y Mate en el museo de Doc Hudson Hornett estábamos ordenando todo para tener listo el museo para poder clases en este verando que se aproximaba pronto pero al parecer el destino nos tenía preparado algo inexplicable ya que encontramos una vieja maquina que no sabemos que para que servirá y por eso decidimos llamar a Ramone y a Flo tal vez ellos podrían de explicarnos ¿Qué es este artefacto? ¿Y para que sirve exctamente? Pero igualmente no sabían para que servía en ese momento decidimos llamar a Finn McMissile y Holley Shiftwell para poder descifrar este gran misterio, en este artelugio pero pasó algo inesperable una luz roja se iluminó en el formando un gran destello rojizo y ese momento supimos que algo pasó ¿pero no se que habrá sucedido con la maquina hasta que llegó Holley y compañía a apoyarlos.**_

—Hola cariño recibimos un comunicado, urgente de el Rayo McQueen diciéndonos que encontraron un extraño dispositivo en el museo de Doc Hudson Hornett y además me dijo que había activado una luz de color rojo para luego hacer una onda de luz color, rojiza debemos de encotrar ese artefacto para poder encontrar su procedencia y para que sirve realmente solo esperemos que no sea que para malo dijo la agente secreto.

—Sí tienes mucha razón amor vamos al museo de Doc para, que puedan determinar que es el estraño dispositivo el cual se encuentra en el museo solo esperemos que no sea nada malo y que no ponga nuestro hermoso pueblo en riesgo por este mecanismo esperemos que todo sea una falsa alarma pero primero deben de investigar a fondo.

—Sí tienes razón ¿Mate tu eres todavía hábil con la computadora verdad por si tenemos que pedirte alguna información al respecto de este objeto? Preguntó Holley Shiftwell ya que algo presentía que ese simple dispositivo les hiba a traer problemas si caía en manos equivocadas, Holley pensó que también lo presentía y tenía miedo de que algo malo fuera a pasar en el pueblo.

 _Ya llegamos al Museo de Doc Hudson_

—Que ¿raro Letritas que será este artefacto que aquí? Y viste esa luz roja y ese destello rojizo? Preguntó Sally eso a ella no le gusto para nada tiene un mal presentimiento y él rayo también siente lo mismo que ella desde hace mucho tiempo son novios y ha existido esa conexión mutua entre los dos por eso no le es extraño de que un momento a otro se preocupe por lo que se preocupa su Sally entonces él le dijo ella.

—Sal verdad que tú tienes un presentimiento presentimiento relacionado con este objeto que parece una maquina del tiempo aunque no lo es pero aún así debían de destruirla para evitar que pasará a mayores más sin embargo no se imaginaban que en su mundo estarían por ingresar personas de otros universos alternos cómo en las películas y en los libros siendo estos dos una relidad en su mundo más sin embargo procedería a la destrucción del dispositivo fuera totalmente investigado por los agentes que se encuentran de visitas aquí en Radiador Springs.

 _Durante unas cuantas horas de una investigación, tan compleja después de que Finn y los demás llegarán a la conclusión que para que servía la aparente máquina del tiempo poco sabían que no era una máquina del tiempo era algo así como si fuese una máquina que es usada para, ir a diversos mundos paralelos sólo que Finn y Holley no se daban cuenta de eso pero muy pronto se darían cuenta de que estaban muy equivocados, pero cuando Mate se percata de que la máquina de los universos alternos no es tan peligrosa como se piensa pero cuando el momento, que llegó para avisar ya era demasiado tarde ya no había nada que hacer ya la habían destruido y cuando Mate les explicará lo que descubrió se dieron cuenta de que hay una alta probavilidad de puede haber traído alguien de un universo alterno al de ellos._

—Bueno esta es una dispositivo bien peligroso en las manos equivocadas es por eso que debemos de destruirlo, ya que se podría alterar todo y eso es muy arriesgado ya que podrían retorceder atrás en el tiempo para así poder llegar a cabo su plan en el Grand Prix Mundial así que para evitar esto es mejor destruirla antes de que haga cosas mayores, volvió a explicar Finn y Holley estaba dudando por qué Mate se fue a investigar, al respecto de la máquina y ella decidió conseguirle tiempo a querido Mate para que hayara algo de que pudiera decir el verdadero uso de la misma, pero ya fue tarde.

—Finn esperemos un momento Mate anda investigando de nuevo sobre la máquina demole tiempo para que pueda descubrir algo para que podamos tomar una mejor decisión de esté caso tan dlicado, es mejor investigar lo que puede suceder a fondo antes de tomar una decisión tan apresuradamente y que nos podamos arrepentir de eso después le advirtió Holley pero él en sus año de investigación secreta no confiaba mucho en eso y él no se iba a arriesgar en hacerlo ahora.

—Señorita Shiftwell no tenemos tiempo para esperar, además debemos de destruirla esto ahora mismo si no estaremos, en grave problema y yo no pienso correr peligro en eso bien, vamos a proceder a destruir el mecanismo de está cosa para que nada más suceda pero y es en ese momento Finn saca otro artefacto y destruye la cabina con todos sus equipos electrónicos.

—Finn no la destruyas está es una máquina para poder ir a otros universos o sea se puede ir a otros universos alternos así que no la destru… fue interrunpido por su novia para decirle lo siguiente a él.

—Disculpa mate pero ya no podemos hacer, nada ya fue destruido por este otro dispositivo de fin, dijo su novia un poco triste.

—No te preocupes Holley sólo espero que no pase nada malo aquí eso es todo dijo la grúa a su Novia.

—No te preocupes Mate nada malo pasará, comentó su novia.

—Sí tienes toda la razón comentó su novio.

 _ **En otro universo alterno:**_

 _Vemos a Ash y misty que se habían casado los dos estaban en su fiesta de celebración cuando en eso apareció un misterioso rayo rojo y cuando desapareció de la nada sin dejar rastro alguno todos estaban preocupados pero el profesor Oak estaba ahí llamó a Delia y los demás, para explicarles lo que realmente sucedió con Ash y Misty._

—Muy bien les diré exactamente que sucedió con, Ash y Misty por que me imagino que se deben de preguntar a dónde se fueron exactamente y como se fueron bien se los diré miren lo que aquí paso fue ellos se fueron a un universo alterno es decir alguien o algo activo una maquina de los mundos alternativos y así fue cómo exactamente, cuando se formo esa fuerte luz roja recuerdan chicos bien pues eso pasa cuando, una de esas máquinas es activada ya sea por accidente por ordenes o sea programada, dijo el profesor Oak.

—Bien eso es congruente dijo Delia y tu dices que están bien profesor yo le creó pero ¿Se puede hacer algo para lograr saber en donde están ellos dos? Preguntó Delia al Samuel.

—En la actualidad aún no pero estoy trabajando en un dispositivo para poder encontrar objetos destruidos sin importar en donde estén siempre los encontrará pero hay un pequeño problema dijo Samuel.

—El problema es que esto durará unos cinco años en poder terminar el proyecto es por eso que aún no se podría traer a Ash y Misty de vuelta a este universo dijo el profesor Oak.

—Ya veo dijo la madre de Ash si no se puede hacer nada hay que esperar para poder rescatar a Ash y Misty dijo Delia.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Delia hay que esperar para que regresen de nuevo con nosotros dijeron muy convencidos las hermanas de Misty.

 _ **De nuevo en el mundo alterno de Cars:**_

 _Vemos que Sally Carrera y el Rayo McQueen estaban dándose una vuelta por el parque cuando en ese momento Sally notó a dos personas totalmente desconocidas para ella y en ese momento los vio fue con su novio para ver que está sucediendo con esa pareja que derrepente se encontraron y le hablo a su novio y este la miró un tanto asustado._

—¿Oye letritas quiénes crees que sean esas dos personas que se encuentran ahí? Preguntó Sally Carreras a su novio.

—No lo sé Sally pero vamos a averiguar quienes son estás dos personas dijo el Rayo McQueen a su novia.

 _En ese momento Sally y el Rayo llegan a dónde se encuentran ellos y les preguntan a los dos._

—¿Ustedes Dos cómo se llaman y cómo han llegado hasta aquí? Preguntaron al unísono los dos.

 _La pareja de casados les respondió la pareja._

—Somos Ash y Misty estamos casados y somos de la región de Kanto dijeron ambos a Sally y McQueen.

—Vaya región Kanto eh eso es en Japón no dijo el Rayo.

—No exactamente pero es de otro universo, alternativo dijo Ash.

—Un momento mundo alterno dijeron ustedes dijeron los dos asombrados a la pareja de recién casados.

—Bueno tenemos que explicarles algo vengan con nosotros dijeron la pareja de novios.

—Bien gracias por ayudarnos dijeron los dos.

 _ **Y así con esta nueva pareja recién encontrada van a explicarles lo que sucedió realmente ¿Por qué pararon aquí? Podrán saber lo que realmente pasó conellos acompañamos en la segunda entrega muy pronto se despide su amigo.**_

 _ **RayoSally95~.**_

 _ **Fin del primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el capítulo: 2**_

 _ **N/A: Bien aquí mi contribución al fandom espero que les guste este primer Xover Cars~Pokemon muy pronto les pondré más fic bien cada dos capítulo serán el equivalente de un, año en la historia son 20 capítulos para un total de 10 años ese es mi plan de cómo será cada capítulo espero contar, con su apoyo en está nueva aventura la de escribir nos leemos después estimados compañeros y lectores se despide de todos ustedes.**_

 _ **RayoSally95~.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a su respectivo autor/a.**_


End file.
